The invention concerns an electrical hand tool device comprising a ventilated housing body, which has inlet and outlet openings for cooling air flow and accommodates the electromotive components of the device, in particular, a motor that is excited by a permanent magnet and powered by a rechargeable battery, and with a magnet that is disposed in the area of the cooling air flow for absorbing magnetic or magnetizable dust.
Electrical hand tool devices of this type are disclosed e.g. in EP 0 425 492 B1. This electrical hand tool device has an annular permanent magnet in the area of a gap between the rotor and the stator of the electric motor downstream of the electromotive components in the direction of the cooling air flow (on the downstream side), which is designed to prevent metal particles from entering this annular gap, where the magnetic field flux between the rotor and the stator is particularly large. The cooling air flow is otherwise guided through cooling air channels within the stator winding.
It is the underlying purpose of the present invention to further improve the protection of the electromotive components of an electrical hand tool device of this type, in particular, of an electrical hand tool device that is excited by a permanent magnet and is powered by a rechargeable battery. In particular, electric motors that are excited by a permanent magnet are particularly problematic in that, while working under extreme conditions (metal working, in particular in dockyards or with disintegrating processes, scrapping) magnetizable dust and particles can impair the efficiency of the electrical hand tool device.